


Basement Tapes

by OnlyKnownAsC



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Creepypasta, Death, Found Items, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, Horror, Multiple Deaths, Mystery, Original work - Freeform, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyKnownAsC/pseuds/OnlyKnownAsC
Summary: The following is a transcript of a box of tape recorders I found in an old box in my basement. I don’t know what to make of it, but whatever this is... It’s really effed up.





	1. Tape 1

**Tape 1 Side 1**

It’s fine. She’s fine. I’m fine. Everything. Is.  _Fine._

I keep telling myself this, over and over again. But really, is anything alright anymore? I just need to get my thoughts out, that’s all.... Yeah... I’m recording this with the faint hope that, someday, someone will find this. Someone will know what to do with all this information. Someone will, at the very least,  _know_ what happened... What  _is happening_.

It wasn’t that long ago. 

**Tape 1 Side 2**

My sister and I are as close as siblings can be. Though we have our differences, we’ve always gotten along. Yes, we tend to bicker every now and then, but we never had a  _real_ argument. Never an important one...

I’m getting off track.

There was a girl who shared our apartment a few months ago. (My sister and I split rent, that year one of her friends agreed to help out.) She was friendly enough, though we didn’t really talk. She was my  _sister’s_ friend after all, if she wasn’t interested in talking, that was fine. Now that I think about it, she rarely talked at all when I was around. It was odd, really. She and my sister would be chattering away in another room, then the moment I walked in she would fall silent, though my sister hardly noticed. I never learned much about her. Never cared to. 

I worked weekdays; my sister had her own job as well, though we got off on different times. I was always the first one home.

That was another thing about her friend. She never worked. Never seemed to leave the house.


	2. Tape 2

**Tape 2 Side 1**

It was just another day, really. Until I got home.

I had arrived home from work yet again, though I immediately knew something was off. The air was filled with a strange, metallic scent, the walls smeared with red. A sickening feeling formed in my stomach once I realized what the substance was. I cautiously made my way into the house, dreading what I might see. Just thinking of it now makes me want to vomit. 

The living room was covered in the stuff, splattered across the walls, though the source was... Far more gruesome. A whole layer of it covered the floor, spreading out from the couch we had. It too, was soaked, yet splayed across it was a pulpy mass of flesh and bone.

The girl’s body had been horribly mutilated, flesh torn open to reveal her glistening organs, broken bones piercing through the skin at odd angles. The skin and muscles in some areas were carefully dissected and peeled back to reveal the skeleton. Yet the most disturbing part was her face. Amongst the blood and gore, her face was completely untouched. Not a mark to be found. Her head was at an angle, facing the entryway, facing  _me_. Her unseeing eyes were wide open, and her expression... The biggest smile I had ever seen. While every other part of her had been mangled in some way, her face was entirely intact, her dead eyes looking right at me, smiling.

It seemed as if I stood frozen there for hours, stuck staring at the horror before me. But I couldn’t have, because at one point I must have called the police. I hardly remember the moments afterwards, the image seared into my brain. The authorities did come, swarming the building. I remember the weight of one of those “shock blankets,” and answering some questions, though I don’t recall what they asked or what I replied with. 

I had to go to a psychiatrist for a long time after. One doesn’t get over a sight like that easily.

**Tape 2 Side 2**

They never learned who did it. Whoever had done it was thorough in covering their tracks. 

My sister and I went through extensive questioning, lots of legal manners involved. We answered best we could, but it didn’t seem to help much. 

For weeks afterwards, I had night terrors of the event. By now my memory is hazy, but all of them involved a gripping sense of terror, and her dead, smiling corpse. That much, I know for certain... They haven’t quite gone away to be honest. My psychiatrist had assigned me medication for it, said it was just PTSD. 

I know it’s more than that though. It has to be. Whoever the psychopath who killed her is, I can’t help but feel that they aren’t done. Someone else is going to die. And for some reason, I feel like it has to do with me. I don’t know, maybe I’m just paranoid. Maybe my brain is just messed up from being the one to discover her... But I can’t help but overthink everything, you know? 

Why did she always stop talking whenever I was around? Why did she never have a job, even if she was supposed to help pay rent? Why did she never  _go outside?_  And  _why would someone ever smile like that when they’re dying?_  Why was she smiling _at me?_ **Why** ** _ME?_**


	3. Tape 3

**Tape 3 Side 1**

Maybe my psychiatrist is right. Maybe my brain  _is_  messing with me. Maybe everything is fine, but I’m just sitting here recording this because I’m paranoid... I keep seeing her face smiling at me whenever I close my eyes. No, everything is fine, even though I could swear she’s still watching me. Everything is fine, even though no one has a clue who the maniac who killed her is, or where they may have gone. Everything is fine, even though I have a terrible feeling that either my sister or I  _might be next_. 

Heh... I’m... Fine... My sister is fine.

She’s sitting in the living room right now, actually. Probably sleeping, she hasn’t moved since I started recording this. She does that sometimes, falling asleep in random places. Random...times of the day, really.  Well, no. That’s not right. She doesn’t fall asleep, really. Just doesn’t say anything when I’m around. I’m not sure if she’s mad at me or something, but it’s like she’s intentionally ignoring me. Did I say or dosomething wrong? Why is she giving me the silent trea- Hold on, I thought I heard something?

**Tape 3 Side 2**

This can’t be possible. It can’t be but I swore I saw someone, or _something_ disappear into the kitchen. I ran to check, but nothing had changed. No one was there. Maybe I really am going crazy- 

...

...Do you remember how earlier I was talking about my sister acting all weird? 

...Well, um... 

I-I think I figured out who the next victim is... 

There’s...  _blood._  Why is there so much of it? How did this happen?! Why-

Oh. Oh God,  _her head moved._  

I-It shouldn’t be able to move, she’s- she’s dead!

...S-she’s looking at me... And  _smiling_ _._


End file.
